Fix You
by Musics1LastCry
Summary: He didn't need anyone to tell him that he was broken. He already knew that, and accepted it. But what if a certain angel came along, and said he could fix him?


**Stumbling into the motel room, Dean Winchester throws his bag onto the floor and the keys to the car and room onto the mall, dingy table that is nestled between two rickety chairs. Shedding off his jacket, he places it over the back of one of the chairs. Walking towards one of the queen sized beds, he kicks his shoes off into an unknown destination and falls face first into the musty comforter. Finally alone, even for just an hour while Sam picks up some supplies, he screams as loud as he could, burying his face deep into the fabric to muffle the sound as to not alert any other guest. The past two weeks had probably been some of the most tiring, emotional and grating weeks that he's had in a long time. Falling silent, he turned onto his back and sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. He hadn't realized he dozed off until the sound of fluttering wings and a rush of air brushed across his unshaven cheeks.**

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean," he feels a weight shift in the bed and knows he is sitting next to him. Studying him. "Something is troubling you."

**"It's nothing."**

"You're lying. The past two weeks have been hard on you."

"I'm really not in the mood for you rummaging through my brain. So, don't."

"My apologies."

Silence filled the motel room, and Dean almost thought Castiel had left. Peeking his eyes open, he was greeted with the vibrant blue that only belong to one particular individual. His face was so close that Dean could feel their breaths mingling together and he jumped in surprise.

"Damnit, Cas-"

"You need something. I can help you."

"There's nothing anyone can do for me."

"Dean..." Not pulling back, Castiel raised his right hand and pressed against the mark he made on Dean's left arm when he pulled him from Hell. His left hand rested against Dean's heart. He could almost feel it breaking. "Let me fix you."

"Don't-" Dean tries to pull away, and before he can, Castiel's lips are upon his with a sudden urgency. The surge of energy between them is nearly more than Dean can handle, and a sudden moan filled the room. He realized the moan was coming from him as Castiel deepend the kiss. His tongue, smooth as velvet, brushed against his own in an erotic dance that could only be felt by two people with such a strong bond. Finally, his brain kicks in and he kisses back with the same intensity. Soon his lungs are crying out for air and he reluctantly pulls away from those sweet, rough lips. He finds himself panting. His heart racing. "Cas..."

"Please. Let me fix you. I can make you feel... so much better," Castiel's voice a mere whisper, a rasp that cut through the silence, he leans forward and presses his lips against the side of Dean's neck. The older Winchester gasps at the feeling and can only tilt his head to give him better access to the sensitive skin. A smile ghosts the corners of Castiel's lips as he hears him moan with appreciation. His nimble fingers pull on the hem of his thermal shirt while Dean begins to unbutton his shirt. Coats, shirts and belts are on the floor. Bare skin pressed against one another in ways neither could either imagine. Moans coming from both men fill the room as fingers stumbled for zippers.

"Shit!" the cry slips from Dean's kiss swollen lips as Castiel's hardened member rubs against his own in a sweet, delicious friction that caused tingles to go through his entire body. His right leg wraps around the angel's tapered waist, bringing their hips closer to together as they rocked against one another. "That feels so fucking good."

"I know something that can feel even better," Castiel panted slightly as he slowed down the movements of their thrusts. He looks down into those deep green eyes, silently asking if he could continue on, pushing borders neither had imagined pushing before. His mouth dries as he watches the man nod with permission. Leaning down, lips meet once more and soon he is preparing Dean for a moment where he couldn't predict the amount of pain. He watches as Dean writhes and makes moans that echo a raw form of pure pleasure, and he can't wait to be deep inside him. "Are you ready?"

"Just... fuck me, Cas. Please," those green eyes, pleading. Aching. Asking to feel whole again and Castiel pressed his lips against his, trying to keep his mind off the upcoming discomfort as he slicked up to make the entrance easier for both and began to slowly push into that tight heat. Air hisses out from clenched teeth and it takes all his willpower not to thrust in quickly and hard. The last thing he wanted was to cause any agony in a bad way.

"You're so tight. Feels... good."

"Fucking hell," Dean wheezed, biting hard on his bottom lip, trying to ignore the harsh burning sensation of Castiel's forced entry. He raises his hips, forcing him deeper and he can't hold back a cry of pleasure. "You gotta start moving, Cas. You make me want to come so bad."

"As you wish," Castiel obliges without a second thought. He slowly pulled back before thrusting in deeper again and again. His fingers gripped onto Dean's hips, pressing hard into the firm flesh. He knew there would be bruises there, but he'd gladly kiss them away. He began making his own moans, in tandem with the man beneath him as they began to move in a rhythm that created the best amount of pleasure. As if they knew what each other needed to have their release. Castiel's free hand reached down and stroked Dean in time with his thrusts. "How good does this feel?"

"So. Fucking. Good. Ugh!" Dean's words come out punctuated as Castiel thrusted harder into him. That combined with the strokes against his erection was almost too much to bear as he reached up and tugged on a handful of jet-black locks, bringing their lips together for a messy, heated kiss.

"I am close, Dean. I want you to come with me," Castiel urges against those plump lips, speeding up his hand along with his hips. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the room as their cries of pleasure became louder.

"Yes! Right there!" Dean arched his back, feeling the head of his cock brush against his prostate and send tingles up and down his spine. "Cas... I'm gonna come!"

"That's it, I want you to come hard and be as loud as you want to be," Castiel's thrusts became shallow and uneven as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. "I'm coming, come with me now."

"CAS! FUCK! YES!" Those three words are all Dean can force past his lips as his body shakes with his orgasm. Hot, milky seed spills between them, splattering firm chest and stomachs as he feels Castiel come inside him.

"Mmm! Dean, yes!" Hearing the angel call out his name like that makes Dean's heart skip a beat as they slow down and while kissing Castiel deeply, he pulls out and lays next him. He feels his hand rest against the mark on his left arm and he sighs with content. A kiss is pressed on top of his protection tattoo and he smiles, running his fingers through the same locks he tugged on minutes before. "How do you feel, Dean?"

"...Peaceful. Thank you."

"I may not be able to convey this often, but I do care about you Dean. Our bond goes deeper than you would ever realize, and I hope this has helped you understand a little bit more."

"I do," Dean kisses Castiel again, feeling him nuzzle against his sweaty chest. Somehow, their bodies are clean of the aftermath from their love making and he doesn't feel like asking when that happened. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Tonight, and any other night you ask me to stay. I'll wait right here."

"I like the sound of that," Dean smiles down at him sleepily. "Goodnight, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean," he waits until the man's breathing has evened out, showing he was in a deep sleep. He watches over him, knowing the promise he made was more than just words, and he planned on keeping it.


End file.
